Forever and Always
by canadiangal89
Summary: This is just a little story of what i wish would happen after Eli and Clare share that kiss on the stage.


A/N: This is inspired by the mid-season finale of Degrassi. This takes place after Clare and Eli kiss on the stage. I still do not own Degrassi or anything associated with it.

**Forever and Always**

Eli's POV

As I pulled away from that kiss I knew it was all going to be ok. I was at one point worried about what Clare may do to herself to get revenge on Asher. When she told me that she had taken those pictures I was shocked to think that my sweet, innocent Clare would put herself out there like that just to get revenge. Thankfully she did not go through with it, although a part of me was curious to see what those pictures looked like. I knew waiting to see the real thing would be so much better than seeing pictures. I was pulled from my thoughts when she asked me if I wanted to go to the after party. I told her I did not want to go, that I just wanted to go and spend some time with her.

So I grabbed Clare's hand and pulled her away from the stage and dragged her to Cece's car and told her to get in. Once we were in the car Clare asked me where we were going. I told her we were heading to my place, so we could spend some quality time together. I felt like I had been ignoring her since I had started working on Romeo and Jules. Sometimes felt like maybe if I had been there more I would have noticed that something was wrong. Instead I had find out when she had an emotional break down because I wanted to kiss her. I knew now that I had been a horrible boyfriend and that I needed to pay more attention to my girlfriend.

Once we got to my place we got out of the car and went into the house, Cece and Bullfrog were not home they had gone away for the night it was there 20th anniversary. So Clare and I had the house all to ourselves. Clare and I made our way up the stairs to my room to put on our pajamas, I was so excited that she was going to be spending the night. She told her mom that she was going to be staying at Katie's.

After we put our pajamas I ran down stairs quickly to grab the junk food that I had picked up this afternoon for our movie night. Once I got back up the stairs I saw Clare standing in front my movie collection looking for something to watch. I asked her if she found anything that she wanted to watch. She told me that she wanted to watch Grown-Ups. So I told her to go ahead and put it in the DVD player. Once she put the movie the DVD player she scurried over to the other side of the bed and jumped into my arms. Once she was cuddled into my chest I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head telling her how much I loved her.

Personally I was not a big fan of the movie we were watching but Clare was interested in it so I sat there playing with her hands and twirling her purity ring around her finger and imagined the day that I would replace her purity ring with an engagement ring. I knew that Clare was my forever and that she was my soul mate and the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. Clare was someone that I just felt the need to try and protect. I was snapped from my trance when Clare leaned up and kissed me and asked me what was wrong. I told her nothing was wrong I was just daydreaming about our future. All of a sudden her eyes filled up with tears. All I could think was that I was after upsetting her. I told her that I did not mean to upset her. She told me that she was not upset that she just felt so special that I wanted her in my future, then she told me she had some good news. She leaned down and reached for her purse. Then she pulled a letter from her purse and passed it to me. I looked at the envelope and saw that it was from NYU. I pulled the letter out and read it, It said that Clare had gained early admission to their journalism program. I was so excited that her and I possibly could both be going to school in New York City next year. The only thing I could not figure out is why Clare admission was for next September when she did not graduate till May the following year. I asked Clare how that was possible. She explained to me that with all the summer classes that she was after taking she qualified for early graduation. She was just going to have to do a language class though self-learning and she would be graduating with me in May. I was so shocked with everything that she had just told me. I knew my girl was smart but I did not know she was so smart that she was going to miss a year of High School.

I was so excited thinking that we could maybe do co-ed dorms or get an apartment together. I did not care where we would live as long as we were together. Then I had to ask Clare what made her change her mind, she had always wanted to go to TU. She then explained to me that after what happened with Asher she knew she did not want to work for the Interpreter anymore. So then she decided there were so many options in NYC that she would not be restricted to any one type of writing.

All of a sudden I looked up at the TV screen and noticed that we had spent the entire movie talking about NYU and our future together. I asked Clare if she wanted to watch another movie, she said she just wanted to cuddle up and go to bed. So Clare got out of my arms and laid down on her side of the bed while I turned off the TV and DVD player. Once that was done I laid down on my side of the bed and she cuddled up on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and told her I loved her before we drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Well that is the end of that one. I know that this will more than likely not play out on the screen but it would be cute if Clare and Eli both graduated and went off to university together. So please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
